


i'll be your silver, you'll be my gold

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cash - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ok bye, Sorry if this is bad, YouTube, idk what to tag, im trash, its 3 am ummm, they're so cute, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash is a bookworm. Cameron is a jock. Somehow getting paired up with his High School crush for an English project is the best thing to have ever happened to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your silver, you'll be my gold

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIII ok so call me what u want but u can call me trash! MEGAN! ok so i decided to write a cash fic because there are sooo many shitty ones and mine is probably shitty but not as shitty anyways um i know nothing about football or cameron or nash so i just googled stuff and guessed so i'm hoping for the best also big luv to elise and leah for helping me and liking cash so luv u <3

Nash walks into fifth period nervous with a slight flushed face. And no, it’s not because of his teacher (although, she does happen to be quite pretty) it’s because of Cameron Dallas.

Cameron is your typical, average High School jock. He wears Nike socks, Nike basketball shorts, plays for the High School’s football team, and has everyone absolutely _drooling_ over him. Nash can completely understand why he gets all of the hype he gets though. He’s brought the team to nationals since freshman year, making him the first freshman ever to lead the team to victory. He’s the school’s heart-throb who’s flirtatious with almost anyone he meets, girl or guy. And, he also maintains a straight A average (which Nash would know because once, in sophomore year, him and Cameron were the only two people in their English III class to make a perfect score on their exam. He remembers his stomach slight fluttering when Cameron looked over to him and gave him a congratulating smile.)

Nash walks into class and sits in his usual spot in the front. He likes being close to the teacher so he can gather all of the information that they’re teaching. You could call him a nerd or bookworm, or anything else that’s an insult to being smarter than your other classmates, but he doesn’t mind. He’s heard it all before.

He likes to think of himself as a simple guy. He doesn’t need all of the name brands, doesn’t need every single person to follow him on Instagram or friend him on Facebook, and he doesn’t need guys crawling all over him either. He just wants one guy to crawl all over him and that guy will never want him.

He watches Cameron and his friends walk into class out of the corner of his eye right before the bell rings. They go and sit in the middle of the class all bunched together and continue being rowdy just like they normally do.

“Okay, so today we’re going to be starting our Shakespeare unit!” Mrs. McCall said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. Everyone either groaned or zone out.

“ We’re going to be doing partner work for this unit since learning the true art of Shakespeare is quite difficult independently. You and your partner are held responsible for learning all the material that will be on the end of unit test. Understood?” Mrs McCall asked.

Nash was excited because he loved Shakespeare and his writing. He read some of his sonnets and plays during his free time just for enjoyment. He really hopes that he doesn’t get stuck with an absolute idiot that’s going to depend on him for the majority of the until.

“Okay! When I call your names go sit next to your partner and read the handout that I’m about to pass out, so you’ll know what the required learning material is!”

“Zoe and Amanda, Shawn and Taylor, Cameron and Nash-”

Nash freezes. The room suddenly feels very hot (he figures that it might just be Cameron.) He just got paired up with Cameron. Cameron, as in the guy he’s liked since freshman year, _Cameron._

He nervously glances over behind him in Cameron’s direction. Cameron looks up from his desk and gives him a friendly smile. Then he leans over and tells him friend something in a hushed voice, causing him to get up and move out of the seat next to him. Cameron then directs his attention back to Nash and pats the now empty seat next to him.

Nash takes a unsteady gulp and slowly stands up, making his way over to the empty seat.

Cameron flashes him a smile as Nash sits down and waits for Mrs. McCall to pass out the handout.

“So, we’re partners.” Cameron states.

Nash laughs nervously because what kind of statement is that?

“Uh, yeah.” Nash agrees. Mrs. McCall then walks past them and hands them their packet of the needed material for the unit.

They both quickly glance over it when Cameron says, “So, this is a lot of stuff to cover for the unit. We can break it up in halfs so we can both do an equal amount of work. I also have football practice twice a week so on the days that I don’t have it we can just go to each others houses and take notes to get caught up?”

Nash feels his mouth suddenly become dry and at loss for words because _Cameron wants them to go over to each others houses. Alone._

When he snaps back to reality Cameron is looking at him with wide eyes and a questionable look.

“Yeah, sounds great!” Nash quickly agrees, trying to make himself not look like an idiot in front of Cameron. Too late on that, he thinks.

“Cool! Just give me your number and I’ll text you, okay?” Cameron says.

Nash nods and quickly scribbles down his phone number for Cameron. That he’s going to use. To text him. Cameron is going to text him.

Somehow he kind of thinks that this project is a blessing from God himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

“So, let me get this straight. You’re not.” Shawn jokes. Nash rolls his eyes, used to his friend’s usual jokes. “No, but for real, you guys got paired together for a project and then he invited you over to his house?”

It’s lunchtime now and Nash and his best friend Shawn are sitting on the upper level of the cafeteria eating their usual lunch.

“Yeah, Mrs. McCall paired us. But it sucks because I can’t even act normal around him, I act like a teenage girl with a stupid crush.” Nash says annoyed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Shawn smirks, “Well that’s because you _are_ a teenage girl with a stupid crush.”

Nash rolls his eyes and throws a chip at Shawn’s face. Suddenly he sees a shadow cast over the table. He turns around and there stands Cameron along with his other jock friends.

“Hi.” Cameron says, nonchalantly, like it’s an everyday thing.

Nash doesn’t realize that he hasn’t said anything until he feels Shawn kick him lightly under the table signaling for him to at least _respond_ to him.

“Hey.” Nash says.

“I just wanted to let you know that I don’t have practice today, so we can get started if you want? Can you come over today? I can give you a ride if you need one.” Cameron asks.

It doesn’t even take him a second to respond. “Yeah, I’m, uh, not busy today either.” Smooth, he thinks.

Cameron smiles. “Cool. I’ll meet you at your locker and take you home. Sound good?”

Nash nods with a faint smile playing on his face. Cameron leans over his shoulder and steals a chip. “Mhm. Barbeque.” He grins.

Just as he’s about to walk down the steps to the lower level of the cafeteria he turns around and says, “By the way, hi Shawn!”

Shawn seems a little stricken at his comment but goes ahead and returns a smile and gives a small wave.

Just as Cameron walks away Shawn turns his attention back to Nash. “Holy shit bro.”

“I know.” Nash agrees, eating some more of his chips.

“He said he wants to _take you home_.”  Shawn says while wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Nash’s face heats up at the comment. “Shut up jackass he didn’t mean it like that.”

Shawn continues smirking, “We’ll see.”

**xxxxxxx**

 

It's the end of the day and Nash is making his way down the crowded hallway to his locker. When he finally gets there he sees that Cameron is already leaning up against the locker, talking to his locker neighbors that he hasn't even said a word to all year.

When Cameron sees him approaching he smiles and drifts from the conversation he was just previously in.

"Hey, sorry I'm early. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't try to run away to get out of the work." Cameron jokes.

Nash chuckles nervously, "Nah. I wouldn't leave you hangin' like that." He says honestly. And it's true, he _wouldn't_. Cameron is just as smart as Nash even though he may be a jock. He knows that Cameron could probably easily do this on his own but him putting the extra effort into the partner work somehow makes Nash's crush on him a little bit stronger. Dammit.

"Well that's good. At least I know my partner is willing to actually put effort into the work, unlike one of my friends that I could've got paired up with. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them, but they'd _never_ do the work." Cameron explains. He's leaning against the locker that's right besides Nash's and he's watching him closely with a concentrated look as Nash gets his stuff from his locker.

Nash closes his locker and turns to Cameron. “You're ready?” Cameron asks. Nash nods and follows Cameron out to his car.

While they’re walking out to the back of the building to the student parking lot he notices that he’s getting glances from his peers. Not rude glances, just curious. He doesn’t really blame them though, he can understand why they’d be curious that a nobody is walking around with Cameron Dallas. He just continues to look down at his feet and follow Cameron.

Once they’re outside Cameron takes his keys out of his pocket to unlock his Range Rover. Nash isn’t the least bit surprised that he has one because he knows that his family is pretty well set on money. But Cameron doesn’t brag about it just goes around and opens the door for Nash.

“Thanks.” Nash mutters as he gets inside the huge vehicle and puts his stuff on the floorboard.

Cameron throws his stuff into the back seat and starts the car.

They continue to drive in silence, but it’s a comfortable silence. Nash is looking out the window trying not to glance at Cameron too much since he really doesn’t want to scare him off by staring at him creeply. Cameron then reaches over and turns on the radio to the local station.

He glances over and sees that Cameron is drumming his fingers against the steering wheel along with the beat of the song. He doesn’t know the words to the song but he’s heard of it before.

He doesn’t really know what to say or how to start a conversation with Cameron since they’ve never really talked since today. And, yeah, he’s liked him since he was a little freshman who had just discovered that he liked boys more than he liked girls and Cameron was the popular jock that had happened to be in his Algebra class who had these glistening hazel colored eyes and basically everything went downhill from there.

“So,” Cameron starts. “How good are you with Shakespeare?” He’s looking at Nash now and Nash is trying really hard to not get an awkward hard on.

“I’ve read a lot of his writing in the past and I enjoy most of it. But, yeah, I mean, I’m pretty good with him.” Nash replies as he looks down at his hands and fumbles with his fingers.

Cameron nods his head. “Cool! So this’ll be pretty easy then. I’ve read some of his stuff in like, freshman year? We reenacted Romeo and Juliet, but I’m more of a Edgar Allen Poe guy.”

Nash raises his eyebrows in amusement because, wow, he wasn’t really expecting him to say that.

“What?” Cameron asks. He’s smirking a bit and it’s once again making Nash’s crush on him a little bit stronger.

“I, uh, just didn’t think you would really like Edgar Allen Poe.” Nash stutters. “I actually didn’t think you read that much either. Not in a rude way, but you’re almost always busy.”

“Just because I’m on the football team doesn’t mean that I don’t have time to enjoy an incredible and dark author.” Cameron says.

Nash is about to respond to tell him that no, he didn’t think that Cameron isn’t capable of it. Obviously he maintains straight A’s but he just didn’t think he would have time. He wants to almost grab a knife and stab himself for making himself sound so stupid.

Cameron gets out of the car and grabs his stuff from the backseat, motioning for Nash to do the same. They walk into his house, to see his mom cooking in the humongous kitchen.

“Hi Cam! Who’s this?” She asks. She wipes her hands on a dish towel and walks over to shake Nash’s hand.

“This is Nash, we’re working on an English project together for the unit so we’re just getting an early start.” Cameron says.

Nash just stands there and smiles because he really doesn’t know what else to do.

“Oh! How lovely! Great to see you Nash, are you staying for dinner too?” She asks.

Nash stutters. “Oh, I don’t have to. I can just go home. My mom probably already made food anyways and I don’t really want to intrude.”

“Nah, it’s cool bro you can stay. I’ll drive you home afterwards.” Cameron interrupts. Nash nods his head, not arguing with Cameron because he wants him to stay for dinner. And Nash knows that he doesn’t mean it like _that_ but still, it’s pretty thrilling knowing that Cameron considers him somewhat of a friend.

Nash follows Cameron upstairs to his room. The whole upstairs is basically filled with a pool table, hockey table, and random football equipment.

Cameron notices him looking at the mess. “Ya, sorry about this.It normally isn’t this bad.”

Nash shrugs. “It’s fine my room is probably ten times worse.”

They set their stuff down on Cameron’s floor and get out all of the materials they’ll need.

“Okay so, where should we start?” Cameron asks. Nash glances through the packet, trying to find the easiest stuff first.

“Well there’s some easy questions that I already know the answers to...we could just start out with those if you want?” Nash says.

Cameron nods his head and gets to work on the questions. Every once in a while Nash or Cameron will look up from their papers and see how far the other person as gotten. At one point when Nash has completed the questions he looks up to find that Cameron was already looking at him. He blushes as Cameron clears his throat and quickly looks back down at his packet.

“Here, I’m done. Just copy the rest.” Nash says handing over his packet.

Cameron mutters a quick thanks and copies the couple questions that he has left. After he’s done he looks at his phone and notices that it’s been nearly forty five minutes since they’ve gotten to his house.

“You want a snack before dinner?” Cameron asks, getting up.

“Uh, yeah sure. Anythings fine.” Nash replies nonchalantly.

Cameron nods and leave the room walking down the stairs. Nash continues sitting on the floor of his bedroom, not really doing much. He looks around at the walls and sees that he has a Green Bay Packers poster and a signed football from some famous football player and a couple of small family photos.

He looks down at his phone when he hears it go off. It says he’s got a new text from shawn.

_so how r things going?? ;)_

__

_Shut up. It’s not like that. We’ve done packet questions for almost an hour. Nothing sexual about that, I promise you._

__

_bro chilllll just flirt with him or something maybe THEN stuff will happen smh_

__

_No. We’re not even really friends. And I don’t think he even knows that I’m gay._

_so ?? become friends with him then start flirting and if he flirts back then he wants the d ! duh_

__

Nash is about to reply back when Cameron walks back into the room. He puts his phone down near his backpack and brings his attention back to him.

“Sorry about the wait. Hopefully you like oreos. I also brought peanut butter just in case you like to dip them in it.” Cameron says putting the stack of oreos on the ground between them.

Nash is absolutely in _love_ with him. The dude brought him oreos with a side of peanut butter just in case he wanted to dip the oreos into it. How thoughtful.

“Bro I love peanut butter dipped in oreos, how’d ya know?” Nash says excitedly. He thinks it’s okay to throw in the word ‘bro’ because they’re on _that_ level of friendship now. (Well, he hopes.)

Cameron smiles. “Yeah I figured. I saw you eating them during lunch today. By the way, is Shawn out of the closet like you?”

Nash chokes on his oreo. Cameron leans over to back him repeatedly on the back. “Uh, yeah, sorry that was kind of rude of me to ask..” Cameron says.

“No! It wasn’t, it’s just, um, I didn’t really think people knew I was out. And Shawn isn’t gay. At _all_.” Nash says giving a slightly nervous, light chuckled laugh.

“Oh.” Cameron says surprised. “I had heard a while back that you came out, but I forgot from who. I was just trying to ask in a non obvious way so that it wouldn’t be awkward but..” Cameron explains.

Nash doesn’t really know how to respond to that because _why_ does Cameron want to know if he’s gay or not? He doesn’t think that Cameron is homophobic since he has both girls and girls going after him at school and he seems to flirt with both.

“Yeah..sorry if that makes you uncomfortable?” Nash says questionably. He’s testing the waters to see how Cameron will react.

Cameron looks almost taken aback. “What are you talking about, making me uncomfortable? Bro I’m bi.”

And suddenly Nash’s world stops spinning for a while because Cameron just told him that he likes both females _and_ males and that means that maybe, just maybe, he could like him. Maybe.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Nash says trying to be as cool about it as possible. He hopes that Cameron can’t hear how loud and fast his heart his beating because that would honestly just be plain cruel.

He can tell that Cameron is about to say something but then abruptly stops when he hears his mom yell, “Dinner’s ready!” Cameron gives him a small smiles and gets up to go eat with Nash following shortly behind him.

**xxxxxxxx**

It’s an hour after he ate dinner at Cameron’s house and now Cameron is driving him home and having some trouble finding his house in the dark.

“Uh, is that it over there?” Cameron asks pointing to a row of houses.

“Yeah. Just pull up to the sidewalk.” Nash says. Cameron does as he’s told and pulls up right next to Nash’s mailbox on the sidewalk.

Nash doesn’t really know what to say because it feels like he’s being dropped off from a date, even though it _wasn’t_ it a date. He was just studying with Cameron. Which is not a big and definitely _not_ a date.

He goes for a simple. “Hey thanks for the ride, I’ll see you tomorrow, ya?” He probably won’t see him tomorrow.

Cameron grins. “Yeah bro, no problem. I have practice tomorrow so I’ll text you the next time we can hang out.”

Nash nods in agreement and gets his backpack from off of the floorboard and gets out of the car walking to his doorstep. He knocks on the door and waits until one of his family members unlocks it. He looks over and sees Cameron sitting in his car waiting for him to make it inside safe and that makes Nash’s heart melt a little because Cameron wants to make sure that he gets inside alright so he can finally leave. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to be held responsible in case he gets kidnapped out in the pitch blackness of the night. Either way, the gesture is still sweet.

He walks inside and heads straight or his room. “Honey! Nash!” he hears his mom call out. He groans and walks back down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of his family is.

“What?” He asks.

His mom is sitting on the coach along with his dad while his brother Hayes is playing with their little sister Skyler on the floor.

“How was your afternoon with your friend? Did you study a lot?” She asks.

Nash rolls his eyes. “Yes mom, we worked on our packet for English class. Can I go upstairs now?”

“You guys do know that you let Nash go over to the guy that he’s liked since ninth grade house, right?” Hayes questions.

Nash wants to die of embarrassment right then and there because Hayes _swore_ he wouldn’t tell anyone about Nash’s crush on Cameron ever since he went through his phone and found his texts to Shawn one day where he was telling him about how he bumped into Cameron one day after practice and how the sweat was literally glistening on his skin any just - yeah, not cool.

His mom raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “Does he now?” She looks up at Nash.

“No, mom I don’t. Hayes is just full of shit.” And with that he turns around to go upstairs in his room.

“Language!” His mother yells. And yeah, he could give less of a fuck.

**xxxxxxxxx**

They don’t go over to each others houses or talk for the next week or so. Cameron is getting ready for the end of season games and their coach is making them practice almost daily now in order to get ready. Nash doesn’t really mind though, he just goes about his normal life. Except now if Cameron sees him in class or in the hallway he gives him a small smile followed with a wave, which makes Nash giddy because he’s officially on that _level_ with Cameron. The one where he’s cool with you and will call you ‘bro’ and want to hang out with you. It’s almost like some sort of dream came true because even if Cameron never wants to be with him (he’s come to finally face this reality) it would still be great to be friends with him. Overall Cameron is a hot, sweet, and smart guy and that’s something that Nash wouldn’t pass up.

He’s sitting at home on desk, casually scrolling through his Facebook, when he gets text. He looks and sees that it’s from an unsaved number.

_hey it’s cam i was just wondering if i could come over in about 10 minutes? i just got out of practice so i gotta hit the showers first but it’ll take me 10 minutes tops_

Nash almost drops his phone because Cameron wants to come over and he’s informing him that he’s about to take a shower and now he’s pretty sure that he’s sporting a semi hard on and yeah, now is not the time for that.

_Yeah! Sounds cool. You remember where my house is at?_

__

_yeah! see you in 10 mins_

Nash sort of panics because should he change? No, because he doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard. Should he clean his room? No, because Cameron’s room is just as messy. Should he get snacks? He stops and takes a deep breath and just waits until he cameron texts him to tell him that he’s here.

He gets a text about fifteen minutes later (Cameron was five minutes off) saying that he’s outside his house. Nash takes a deep breath and walks downstairs to unlock the door.

“Hey! How are you doing?” Nash asks, moving aside to let Cameron walk in. He looks down at Cameron’s outfit as casually as possible. He’s wearing a varsity hoodie along with some basketball shorts, which is probably his after practice outfit. He looks back up at Cameron to see that he’s already looking back at him and _fuck_ , Cameron just caught him checking him out. Nash literally wants to bang his head against the nearest wall. Cameron doesn’t seem to react much just gives him a small smirk and walks further into the house.

Nash guides him upstairs to his room and tells him where he can set down his backpack.

“So,” Cameron starts, “How was your day?” They’re sitting (well, Cameron’s laying) on his bedroom floor now.

“Good, pretty boring though. What about you?”

“Same here, but I’m so fucking tired. Coach has us practicing almost every single day so we can get ready for our last final games. It’s fucking exhausting.” Cameron complains. He suddenly sits up and asks, “You’re coming to our final games right? I mean, I never see you there, but, like, It’d be cool if you could come and see me.”

Nash feels the air in the room suddenly become _very_ hot and he feels once again slightly out of breath. Cameron wants him to come to the games because he wants Nash to see _him_ , not just the team but _him_ (he paid very close attention to his use of words.)

“Football isn’t really my thing, but I could go. If you really want.” Nash says. Cameron smiles.

“Cool. You can also bring Shawn if you don’t want to sit in the stands alone. I mean, I’d sit with you but I have to be out on the field playing.” Cameron jokes.

He feels like he’s fucking dreaming right now. He nods and agrees to text Shawn later to tell them that apparently they’re going to a football game this Friday night. Well then.

After almost two hours of getting caught up on the couple of days worth of work that they’ve missed Cameron announces that he’s going home to finally get some rest after the long day. Nash watches him walk out the door after Cameron gave him a ‘bro’ hug. Cameron honks the horn as he drives off and leaves Nash to stand there wondering why he’s so in love with guy (he knows exactly why.)

**xxxxxx**

Him and Cameron become closer in the past week. They text each other almost constantly when Cameron is out of practice and tired. It makes Nash feel sort of happy because he knows how tired he is after practice, but yet he still finds the time to text Nash and tell him about his day and just talk about stuff in general.

“I can’t even believe we’re here. Didn’t we vow in like freshman year to never go to a football because, and i quote, ‘Football is stupid and all the players are assholes’?” Shawn asks as they make their way through the crowded bleacher.

Nash rolls his eyes because he had to basically force Shawn to come to this game. He begged and begged and told him how Cameron asked him to come specifically for him and then Shawn said something about making out under the bleachers and then Nash got embarrassed and finally after about five minutes of fighting Shawn finally gave in. Thank god.

They sit somewhere in the middle of the bleaches, trying their best to avoid the crowd. Suddenly the cheerleaders start cheering and the game is starting and both players are running back out onto the field and everyone is up on their feet, screaming and yelling. It’s absolutely crazy.

He sees Cameron running out onto the field and his heart melts just a little bit. He looks really fucking hot in his football uniform and it kind of makes Nash want to take him back to the locker room and take it off of him peice by peice. But he can only keep dreaming.

The game is off to a good start. Their team is winning and Cameron has already gotten the team one touchdown and the crowd is going _wild_. Nash has to admit that even though he doesn’t know much about football, he still cheers whenever he sees Cameron do something good.

Both teams are now at a tie and it’s all up to Cameron to score, yet, another touchdown. The crowd is up on their feet cheering and yelling and doing everything in their power for the team to break the tie. Cameron has the ball and running to the other side and now even Nash and Shawn are up on their feet screaming along with the crowd. Cameron makes it to the end of the field and that concludes the game. Their team won all because of Cameron.

The players lift Cameron up onto of their shoulders as everyone crowds around them cheering for their victory.

“Hey, bro!” Shawn shouts over the crowd. “I think Cameron is looking at you?”

Nash looks down on the field at Cameron and Shawn was right. Cameron is looking directly at Nash trying to meet his eyes. Nash gives him a quick thumbs up and a wave of congratulations. Cameron smiles and makes his team mates set him back down onto the ground so he can make his way over to Nash.

“I think he’s coming over here.” Shawn says. And _holy shit_ he is.

“Hey, so how’d you like the game?” Cameron asks. He’s sweaty and his hair is messed up from his helmet and he has this shy smiling playing on his face like he’s asking for Nash’s permission on how well he played and Nash is so in love.

“Great! You were absolutely incredible out there! Surprised I’ve never came to a game before.” Nash rushes out. He can feel Shawn staring at them.

“I’m just gonna go get some more candy from the concession stand.” He points. Cameron nods and scoots closer to Nash.

“So...I know it’s late but you wanna go grab a bite to eat? I’m pretty fucking hungry after all this.” Cameron asks.

Nash doesn’t really know what to do because is this considered a date? Would this be considered a date? He’s not inviting Shawn so that means that they’re going alone and _holy shit_ it’s a date.

“Uh, yeah! Sure. I’m pretty hungry too.” Nash replies.

Cameron smiles with what looks like relief. “Cool! Let me go shower real quick and I’ll meet you out by my car, okay?” Nash nods and goes to find Shawn to tell him that apparently he’s going out to eat with Cameron.

**xxxxx**

They’re sitting in their local Wendy’s eating a order of twenty chicken nuggets along with two large orders of fries. You can could say that they were pretty fucking hungry.

Him and Cameron have been talking for the past twenty minutes about the game, their lives, Nash’s siblings, classmates, everything.

“So you said that you have two younger siblings right? Are you out to them yet?” Cameron asks, nonchalantly while eating a french fry. Nash feels like he can honestly tell Cameron everything. He’s a really good listener and he really seems to care about Nash’s boring life as the school’s bookworm.

“Yeah, I am. I told my whole family freshman year and they didn’t really questioned it. Just welcomed me with open arms and said that they were proud of me.” Nash says shrugging. He remembers it all so clearly. He had called his entire family into the living room and said that he had an important announcement. His dad made jokes about this being about him getting his girlfriend but that idea was soon shut down. They were happy and proud of him nothingness, and he’s incredibly thankful for that.

“That’s amazing. My parents still don’t know that I’m bi, so I’m just kind of hoping that when one day I bring home a boyfriend they won’t freak out.” Cameron says. He steals the chicken nugget that Nash was about to put into his mouth.

“Hey! What the hell!” Nash exclaims, laughing. Cameron laughs as he eats it and steals another french fry off of Nash’s plate.

Nash scoots his tray away from him. “Fine. Eat it all, I don’t care. Let me starve.” He pouts.

Cameron helps himself to another french fry. “Well, I did pay for you anyways, so technically these are mine.”

Nash had protested when Cameron offered to pay for his food because he wasn’t broke and he could easily pay for it himself, but Cameron insisted that he should pay for it since it was his ideal to come out to eat. Nash ignored the voice inside his head that kept saying “It’s a date.” because it wasn’t. Well, at least he doesn’t think so?

When they finish, they get back into Cameron’s car, so that Cameron can drive him back home. He gets flashbacks from a couple of weeks ago when Cameron first drove him back home in the dark and he remembers how it felt an awfully lot like a date. The same feeling that he has tonight.

When Cameron pulls up to his house he once again doesn’t really know how to say goodbye because it feels like just hanging out but it also feels like it might of been something more and he doesn’t want to think it in _that_ way and make it something that it’s not. He really doesn’t want to scare Cameron off.

“So,uh, thanks for the ride. And food. It means a lot.” Nash says.

“Sure! No problem man. So, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” He asks.

“Yeah, of course. Bye bro, thanks again!” Nash says as he opens the car door. He’s about to get out until Cameron pulls him back by the arm. He has this somewhat nervous look on his face.

“I, uh.” Cameron says before leaning in and kissing Nash on the cheek. And _oh_. Okay. Nash figures his face is redder than the blood that’s already rising to his cheeks. Cameron’s face looks equally as flushed.

“See you tomorrow.” Nash says and gets out of the car. Cameron nods and once again waits for him to get inside before he drives away. He tries his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

**xxxxxxx**

 

He doesn’t see Cameron the next day like they’d said last night. It’s lunch time now and he’s sitting once again in the middle of the cafeteria with Shawn.

“Basically Cameron asked you to go eat, brought you food, drove you home and right before you got out of the car, he kissed you on the cheek? He likes you bro.” Shawn says. Nash shushes him, trying to make him lower his voice because he’s so god damn loud and someone else might hear and he _really_ doesn’t need rumors.

“No...I mean..maybe...he doesn’t really flirt? He asked me if I was out to my younger siblings though…but tha-”

“He obviously likes you dude.” Shawn interrupts.

He doesn’t have time to protest because suddenly there’s someone sitting next to him.

Cameron.

“Hey, I was just just wondering if you’re coming to the game again next Friday? Because if you are then I have a surprise for you.” Cameron says. Shawn lifts his eyebrows and interest and Nash is looking between the two of them.

“Yeah I am...what’s the surprise?” Nash asks.

“Come on, follow me.” Cameron says and motions for him to get up and follow him to wherever they were going. He follows Nash down the crowded hallways that lead up to their gym. He continues following him into the boy’s locker room and stops when Cameron starts opening a [his] locker.

“I want you to wear this to the game.” Cameron says. He’s holding out an exact replica of his football jersey that says ‘ **Dallas 15** ’ on the back.

Well this _is_ a surprise. Nash reaches out to take the jersey from his hands.

“It’s my jersey for away games but you can still wear it and support me.”

Nash doesn’t know what to do and his heart is beating a million miles an hour and he prays that Cameron can’t hear it.

“Okay. This is cool, thanks Cam.” Nash says. He pulls it over his t-shirt that he’s wearing now. “Perfect fit.” He smiles as he looks down at the material.

“It looks pretty damn good on you too.” Cameron says like it’s nothing. Nash’s face turns red just like it did the previous night after Cameron had kissed his cheek. He doesn't really know what to say to that so he continues to stand there in the middle of the locker room like a blushing idiot.

“Well, we ‘ought to go back to lunch since you left Shawn alone.” Cameron suggest as he walks out of the locker room. Nash takes off the jersey and follows quickly behind.

“Hey you’re the one who told me that you had a surprise for me!” Nash protests. Cameron smirks.

“It was a pretty good one too.” Nash tries not follow him back to the cafeteria with heart eyes.

**xxxxxxxx**

It’s the next game and the bleaches are once again packed with students, parents, even teachers. Him and Shawn make their way to the same seats just like last time. Only difference is that this time he’s wearing Cameron’s jersey.

“I still can’t believe he gave you his jersey, bro he so wants you.” Shawn exclaims. Nash doesn’t respond, just looks down at the fitting jersey Cameron had gave him and smiles because it smells exactly like his Gucci cologne and Nash could honestly sit and smell this jersey all day.

The cheerleaders start cheering and the players run out onto the field. The crowd continues screaming as the players get into their positions, getting ready to start the first half.

By the last quarter of the second half their team is losing by one point and if Cameron can get this one point they’ll tie for the game which would still be good for their winning streak.

Everyone is screaming Cameron’s name in hopes of encouraging him to score the one damn point and it’s so nerve wracking because if he doesn’t then people are going to be pissed at him. He stands up and shouts along with the crowd. “Cameron! Cameron! Cameron!”

Shawn looks up at him from where he’s sitting at on the bleachers. “You’re not even dating and you’re already whipped. It’s a shame.”

Nash rolls his eyes and continues screaming Cameron’s name. (Shawn does make a joke about that more than once.)

Cameron gets the touchdown and the crowd is going esthetic and screaming and hollering and shouting, “Victory! Victory!” Even Nash can’t help to shout along with them.

By the time everyone has headed out Nash goes down to the field to meet up with Cameron to congratulate him.

“You were fucking _amazing_ out there Cam-” Cameron shuts him up with a kiss. An _actual_ kiss. Not some half assed cheek kiss, a _real_ kiss.

“It’s because you wore my jersey. I think you’re my goodluck charm?” Cameron teases. Nash is grinning like an absolute idiot because Cameron just fucking kissed him and this has basically been his dream since he was fourteen. Now he’s seventeen and Cameron has just kissed him.

“Wanna go catch a bite to eat again?” Cameron asks. Nash nods and knows to go meet him at his car again.

They continue on like that. Continue going over to each others houses, doing stuff _other_ than just studying. Nash never misses a game the entire season and wears Cameron’s jersey to each one. Nash and Shawn then move to sit with Cameron and his friends at lunch and as it turns out they’re not that bad. They steal kisses from each other during lunch and all of their friends groan at them to get a room, and Nash blushes because it’s _Cameron_. It’s also Cameron who kisses him in the middle of the field after their last game of the season and asks him to be his boyfriend. And it’s Nash who kisses the question out of his mouth. From then on it’s CameronandNash and they both couldn’t be happier.

 


End file.
